When The Magical Worlds Join
by pandamoshi1
Summary: Lucy finds herself in Hogwarts where she meets Harry, Ron & Hermione, as well as a few other interesting people. But, the white witch escapes seeking revenge, she turns for help from Voldemort. Although Lucy is meant to help Narnia, sometimes Narnia needs to help her and her new found friends. After Prince Caspian. Older Pevensie & Caspian in later chapters, but it's mainly Lucy.
1. C1-The Wardrobe In The Deserted Corridor

Hey, this is my first fanfiction. Now i know that somethings did not happen and i may have twisted or made a few things up, BUT its basically along the lines of the story. I am not that reliable so who knows when I will update next, or even update. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

Please R&R

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING OR C.S LEWIS, I DO NOT OWN HOGWARTS OR NARNIA

Chapter 1- The Wardrobe In The Deserted Corridor

The wardrobe in a deserted corridor rattled a little, and then there was a plea for help and then a banging on the wardrobe door. It was only just when Lucy had sunk to the floor of the wardrobe, having given up, that she heard footsteps. Enlightened with hope, she jumped up and called out to the footsteps. The door opened and Lucy saw a boy of fifteen with untidy black hair standing there. "Did Fred and George put you into the vanishing cabinet this early in term?" he asked. "I, I don't know what you are talking about," she said stuttering. The boy looked surprised at her answer and asked another question "I haven't seen you here before, what house are you in?" he asked. "I still don't know what you are talking about. Where am I?" Lucy had suddenly realized that she was not in a railway station, but in a corridor, in the middle of…she was not sure where. "Hogwarts of course" he said giving her a quizzical look. "Harry, where are you?" Shouted a close by voice, it obviously belonged to a boy. "Harry!" called another.

A tall boy with vivid red hair came around the corner, followed by a girl with very bushy brown hair. "Harry, we aren't supposed to be running around the castle after hours" she said bossily. "Come on, we'll go see Professor Dumbledore" said the boy with black hair, "I'm Harry by the way." Lucy told him her name. With a huff and some mutterings about after hours and getting caught by Snape, who they had seen enough of over the holidays, the other two followed. Lucy followed Harry's direction to a large gargoyle statue. "What is the password, Harry?" asked the tall boy. Harry answered with a shrug and started saying unusual things like lemon drops, and sherbet lemon. Finally after 5 minutes the conversation turned to the speech at the Feast, earlier this night, which Lucy had not heard. "I've always said he is off his Rocker, I mean who starts talking about Quidditch and then begin saying a load of waffle about phoenixes." "Of course, Ron you are a genius" exclaimed Harry. He then said phoenix and the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a stair case. "Good one mate" said the boy, whose name was Ron. He had introduced himself and the girl, Hermione, when Harry had been saying random words. They ascended the stair case. Hermione went slowly, quite unsure of herself. Once the curvy stair case stopped, there was a door. It was highly decorated with black patterns and swirls. Harry knocked and entered, pushing in Lucy first.

Author's Note:

This is actually a pretty short chapter, I would usually write more.

I hope you enjoyed it :)

-PandaMoshi1


	2. C2- A Long Night Of Questions and Info

Lucy was pushed into the room by Harry. It was a gentle push though. She stared around in amazement. The walls were filled with portraits, moving portraits of the past headmasters. Even in Narnia, she had never even heard of a magic like this. There were tables with lots of different instruments, and a cupboard with a basin full of water inside. On a raised platform, there was a grand desk and sitting at that desk was a tired looking old man.

"Hello Harry, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasly" he said without looking up from some papers. "What is it this time?" he continued. It was evident that they often were in here, and probably not for very good reasons. "We found Lucy in the vanishing cupboard and she is clueless about herself and Hogwarts— "I know who I am, just not where I am, and who you are" she added, giving Harry a reproachful look. The headmaster looked up. Their eyes connected warm golden brown with electric blue. His eyes gave her the feeling that he was x-raying her. He stood up and conjured a chair out of nowhere. Lucy was a little surprised but not very, she had seen plenty of magical things in Narnia. She took a seat, without being invited and he chuckled at her boldness, for most students would wait to be told to be seated. "You may leave now, I will sort this out." They all left, except Harry, who was staring at a beaten up old hat. Then he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Will you please tell me your name dear?" He began. Lucy sat in silence, wondering whether she could trust this man and then replied "Qu—" Something told Lucy that this was not Narnia, however much similar it was, "Lucy Pevensie". "How old are you?" She thought for a moment, a little longer than a normal person would, then replied 15. He asked some more questions like where do you live and what school did you go to. She replied to all, answering with her England information, sometimes pausing, having almost forgot. Lucy knew, she could never explain how she did, but she knew that this was not Narnia. Then Dumbledore said something that was not a question. "I believe now I owe you some answers."

Dumbledore spoke first, "Lucy, do you believe in magic?" Lucy's heart skipped a beat, she loved it in Narnia, where there was magic. "I have witnessed it before" she said, she fully trusted the old man. "You are in Hogwarts, a boarding school that teaches witches and wizards how to use and control magic." Lucy's face fell, she didn't like the sound of witches and wizards at all. She felt very cold and shivered, just thinking about the witch. Although, she thought, arguing with herself, sometimes there were people like (A/N couldn't find the spelling for his name), who could perform some very good and helpful magic. "I have a new question for you. Tell me about this magic you saw performed." His blue eyes were x-raying her again and she felt uncomfortable, she did not want to tell the truth, but she knew that it would be best if she did. Dumbledore must have sensed her discomfort for he spoke again "You can trust me, I am a man of secrets." Lucy couldn't help but believe him, so she started from the very beginning, where a game of hide and seek ended in her brothers nearly getting killed and her and her siblings ruling a country for many years. She was very brief with the bits about Edward's bewitchment and Caspian's mistake in the siege of the castle.

"So after the goodbyes we all walked through the tree door, eldest to youngest. I was the last and then I was in the vanishing cabinet, alone, that's when Harry and his friends found me." Lucy concluded her very long story. Dumbledore sat there for a while, evaluating the situation. "What types of magic did you perform?" He asked, for this was the part that he was most interested in. "I… I am not sure, exactly, I don't think I ever did. My cordial did the healing, but no one else ever tried using it, I sort of resisted the sleep song, for it was meant to be for a longer sleep. I guess I helped bring Aslan back, and the trees did seem to stir when I tried to wake them, but that is all, and I always had help or something that was magic." Dumbledore sat there for a while, thinking about whether it had really been the component or her that made the magic work, he also realized how similar she sounded to Harry. There were definitely some things, like the trees and Aslan that sounded like it was just her. He looked deep into her eyes, she had a sparkle, like most witches and wizards, he had his answer, she was magical, and he was quite sure that deep down she knew she was. Finally he stood up, crossed to the hat Harry had been staring at earlier and put it one her had. 'Hmm, even more difficult than the Potter boy. Courage, strength, cunning, loyalty, very smart, you accept all and don't hold grudges. Hmm you like this lion, Aslan very much." Lucy nodded to this remark. "Well…Lucy, join your friend Aslan in the house of Gryffindor." Dumbledore clapped and told her where the common room was and to go to the stairs on the left and look for a sign saying fifth years, then he bid her goodnight; with a promise to keep her secret.

I know, Lucy didn't actually do any of that stuff. But like I said I am gonna twist things so that they work and sound better than they actually are. And I know she is not actually in fifth year, but again I wanted the "Golden Trio" to be closer to her, and Ginny's year doesn't have much in the books or movies. So sorry about the long wait! Open to suggestions and constructive critisism! (hint hint ;)

-Pandamoshi1


	3. C3- Welcome To Hogwarts!

Lucy awoke after a long and filling sleep. She had been so exhausted the previous night that she fell asleep straight away. She had not took in her surroundings at all. Now she could see that the room had five four- poster beds. All seemed to have pictures hung up around them. She could see Hermione still asleep. Dawn was just breaking outside so she didn't think that anyone else would be up yet. At the bottom of her bed was a trunk and an envelope addressed to her.

_Lucy—_

_I realised last night that you did not have any uniforms nor school equipment. You also would not have any other items such as clothes and entertainment. These things as well as 10 Gallons are in this trunk._

_Please come to my office at six o'clock tonight._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S I like watching Pink Flamingos_

Pink flamingos? What? Hermione made a noise and stretched. She had obviously woken up. Her eyes were caked with sleep, and were only half open. Then her eyes widened in shock, obviously realizing that Lucy was in her dorm.

"Lucy" she hissed.

"Hey Hermione, Dumbledore put me into your dorm."

"We should go down to breakfast now." Said Hermione, nodding.

She obviously didn't need any more information. The two girls got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall. Lucy passed other girls gossiping and talking about boys and other people. Hermione rolled her eyes at these girls. Lucy was starting to like Hermione even more. She had never been that into boys, shopping and gossiping like the other girls. Hermione clearly was not into it either. Lucy and Hermione sat down and ate. Soon they were joined by the boys. Harry looked awful like he had not slept. But when they asked him about it he mumbled something about long dark corridors and a looked door. Timetables were being handed out, and for a moment Lucy was worried she would not get one. But an elderly witch (Professor McGonagall) gave her one. Lucy looked down at the subjects, potions, DADA, Astronomy, History Of Magic,, Charms, Transfiguration, Care Of Magical Creatures and divination as well as a few spare periods.

Ron groaned "Look at today! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, double Defense Against the dark arts...Binns, Snape, Trelawney amd that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..."

Fred and George came over, and after being introduced to Lucy, they started talking about the Nosebleed Nougat. Lucy zoned out, and looked at the note attached to her timetable which contained the information about the subjects. Lucy thought that she would thourghly enjoy the care of magical creatures class.

The bell went and everyone headed off to class. They all had Defense Against The Dark Arts first, so they walked together, exchanging idle chit chat along the way. When they got to class Hermione arranged the seating for them, putting Harry with Lucy so that he could help her throughout the lesson because he was top in the class. At this Harry blushed. Umbridge didnt notice that Lucy was knew, but the other students did, thankfully, they were not about to say anything in front of Umbridge, who was watching them better than a hawk. 5 minutes into the lesson and Lucy knew that she had never been more bored in her life.

"Harry, we have all told you, even Sirius said that you should not argue with Umbridge." Said Hermione in her usual manner.

Harry and Umbridge had had a huge argument that had resulted in Harry's detention.

"Who is Sirius?" Lucy asked.

The trio exchanged glances and then choose not to answer the question.

"What happened to Sirius?" said an alarmed voice. They all turned around to find Ginny Weasley.

"Nothing, Ginny, Padfoot is fine" Harry said. Lucy noticed the sudden change of name and when she asked why he changed the name he glanced over his shoulder and said:

"I don't want anyone else to overhear anything."

Lucy knew instinctively that Sirius was not a subject to be taken lightly. The rest of the day was uneventful, although Lucy had got a slight shock when she saw the History Of Magic teacher, Professor Binns. She did not like her potions teacher, Professor Snape very much. He would sneer at her, assuming that she would be absolutely horrible, but, to his surprise she ended up being very good at it, although Hermione would never admit it, she was better than her. At dinner Lucy suddenly rembered that she was supposed to meet Dumbleore at 6. Although, she didn't know what the pink flamingoes meant, she was sure they were important so she asked the trio. Hermione had frowned and tried to figure it out like it was a very complicated puzzle. Ron said "I told you that he was off his Rocker." But Harry said that Pink Flamingos was the password. Harry was right and when she opened the door, she saw that Dumbledore was not alone. Umbridge shot Dumbledore a glance and said before slamming the door:

"I WILL be informing the Minister that you are meeting students in private."

Dumbledore only wanted to know how Lucy's classes were going and ask if she had any questions. Lucy asked about Sirius and learnt about him. Then Lucy explained Harry and Umbridge's row and asked what it was about. Dumbledore told her everything about Voldemort, and in Lucy's opinion Harry's whole life.

It wasn't long until Midnight when Lucy, who had finished her homework collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep. She dreamt of the white witch. She was encased in the ice wall, Lucy saw someone move and come out into the faint glow that the ice wall made. He (for Lucy could tell that it was a he) wore a hooded cloak. He pricked his finger, his movements slow and graceful, and the witch's finger extended outside of the wall and touched the blood. Soundlessly, the ice wall exploded apart and the witch's eyes flew open wide, full of furry. The hooded figure bowed.

So bored of my butt right now so I thought I would update! The plot is starting to come out now, and the witch is alive 0_0. Obviously Umbridge is upset that Dumbledore is having meetings with Lucy, and Harry has started to have dreams. Next chapter will be in a few different p.o.v, and will mostly be a filler about Jadis, Voldermort, and also in Narnia. Anyone know of any good fanfictions to read?

PLEASE COMMENT AND HELP ME TO IMPROVE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Dankyou!

-pandamoshi1


	4. 4 -4 Controlling Hands Are Better Than 2

So this chapter is gonna be a tad confusing, basically its just different POV showing stuff after the witch broke out...any confusion PM or Comment and I will try to clear it up :D Oh and I changed the name of the story, I thought of a better one!

Beruma, the day after Lucy's dream. **King Caspian X's pov**

It had just turned into autumn. Caspian had grown up a fair way from Beruma, so naturally he expected it to be a little cooler than what it was where he grew up.(A/N So if Calimoree is the hotter parts of the region, then the northern parts will be coolder, and where that place where Caspian grew up So here is like a map in writing : Calimore, place where Caspian grew up, Cair Parvel, Beruma, Stone table, Mr Tummus's house, giants in the north. Hope that clears up any confusion :D) But Caspian didnt think that a little cooler was thin ice forming over water and sometimes icicles hanging from the roofs of houses. It was only about ten o'clock, and it definitely was too cold to be autumn so Caspian went to find Trumpkin, or Doctor Conorlious. Trumpkin, was headed for his room anyway and they met in the hallway. "Hey DLF, I thought it was Autumn" Caspian said when he saw Trumpkin. He tended to say DLF now, it was just second nature, and he had tried to stop, but it was hard. "It's Autumn, every year, right after Summer comes Autumn and then Winter, it's Autumn, just a very cold one." Replied Trumkin gruffly, something had clearly ticked him off.

Caspian knew that Trumpkin was very stubborn and choose to thank him and then go and seek a centaur, for their opinion. When he finally came across an elderly one in the woods he asked about the weather. The Centaur replied that the Hulding star, the star of the past had come, so had Kigle, the star of old enemies, and the bigial star, the star of unnatural things occurring and unnatural beings. Then he made a small remark about how they had appeared before, but a star of hope and prophecy was in front of them, therefore blocking them from colliding with the star that represented Narnia. The centaur said that he would keep a lookout for the Lucy and Edmund stars, for surely they would come again.

None of this made sense to Caspian; nothing ever did if the centaurs spoke about stars. So he decided to seek Dr. Conorlious and ask him to interpret. Caspian did that on his ride home. The Dr. said that he could just mean that some old enemy has decided to rise against us in the future. Caspian knew that he was unsettled by this news and so they dropped behind the line of creatures traveling with him, so that they could talk in private. Caspian asked what it truly meant. The words that Dr. said made Caspian shiver, and rember all of his recent history classes. "One, old enemy ruled for hundreds of years, encasing Narnia in winter, the only thing that saved us was a prophecy, about four children." Caspian's eyes widened in realization.

Caspian tossed and turned in his sleep that night, worrying that Narnia would fall to the witch. When daylight broke and Caspian could no longer stand being in bed he went down to breakfast. He sat in a little table that had a view of the sea. Someone walked through the door, and Caspian's eyes averted to the doorway, ignoring whoever had walked in. The doorway in which the Kings and Queens had left through, was opened, just a gap so that no one would notice unless you were looking at it for a long time.

"Are you okay your majesty?" Asked Reepicheep.

Caspian mumbled something inaudible, not taking his eyes of the doorway; he was worried it would disappear. Caspian knew that if things went bad then he could go after them. He was still very much undecided about going through the doorway. He knew that by leaving it also meant that there would be no one here to stay and hold the throne against the witch.

By the time it was night again, Caspian knew he would have to take precautions, in case he was killed, or kidnapped. Outside it was now pelting snow. Just before Caspian went to bed he pulled Trumpkin aside.

"If anything happens, you have to look after Narnia, don't even hesitate, I trust you, Trumpkin"

Malfoy Manor, A couple of nights after Lucy's dream. **Jadis (aka White Witch) POV**

Jadis was thrown to the floor; she was powerless without her wand. She had been looking for it when she had fallen into a clump of bushes and landed here, wherever that was, but she knew it wasnt Charm, for charm had even less life than this place, which contained only a few poeple.

"My Lord, she was found just inside the gate." Said a small, scared voice.

Jadis stood, nice and tall "I demand you release me" she declared.

Voldemort laughed. "What are you doing here?" He asked, waving his hand to dismiss the others in the room

. "Looking for my wand, so that I can kill those retched teenagers and Caspian"

Voldemort perked up, and then asked "A boy, jet black messy hair, lightning scar, but you can't see it because his hair is in the way?" He asked, very intrigued.

The witch frowned, "yeah, I don't know about that scar though, but it could have came after the battle."

He smiled, something he hadn't done in a long time, and he admitted it hurt.

"A boy and girl with him, sometimes a second girl, but they try to keep her out of it."

She nodded, it sounded very much like the Pevensie children. Voldermort's surprise and disbelief (in a good way) showed on his face.

"Brown Bushy hair, for the girl, and the other girl and boy has red hair, like flames?" She shook her head. His face fell. They were clearly talking about different people.

"The Pevensies' started annoying me when they were children, Lucy hadn't even started school yet!"

"Well Harry Potter made a fool of me when he was one! No magical powers either."

"The winter was wonderful, as was my stone collection."

"I was so close to full power, and now they all think that they can stop me everytime! And at the moment whenever I get close to regaining power he and his friends would thwart me, even that stupid red head girl."

He took a break and then said "we could work together" Jadis considered it, she could always kill him afterwards, so she would have Narnia and this world in her hands. She nodded, together they exchanged information, Narnia and Hogwarts, the threating people, and plans to thwart everyone and regain control.

The night was moonless and silent, the snow had stopped, and silently he jumped from his bedroom window and fell to the ground, louder than he had expected. He ran across the stone courtyard, being extra careful not to make a noise. He ran to the tree doorway, which stood on a slightly raised platform. Slowly and carefully the man put his hand through the doorway. It went through and did not appear on the other side. He withdrew his hand and it re-appeared. He was very surprised at his luck. The man had given this a lot of thought. He took a few steps back. Then in one swift movement he ran through the doorway and did not reappear. He was not noticed by anyone, except for a small mouse who was always underestimated, and seen to have no use. The mouse, without a second thought ran after his King and through the doorway and did not re-appear.

So a bit more of the plot, Jadis and Voldy are working together now (I smell double trouble control freaks!). That star thing I made up, I know nothing about stars meaning stuff. Ah and I found it obvious, but other people may not have found it obvious, but that last paragraph the man was Caspian and the mouse was Reepicheep.

PLEASE DO COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

:D :D :D :D :D

-Pandamoshi1


	5. C5- Dreams and Dreadings

Lucy POV

The weeks flew by, it was almost holidays and she had become best of friends with the Golden Trio. Many times she had considered telling them about Narnia, but it was always dismissed with the visions of the ice wall exploding. Harry had done his detention, even after he had earned a few extra weeks. Hermione had pointed out Harry's hand, the words 'I must not tell lies' were etched across his skin, scaring it for a long time. Lucy had looked around in her robe pockets and trunk for her cordial, but to her annoyance she found nothing but a jar of Murlap tentacles. (A/N made that up, just cause the mixture they make later is called Murtlap Tentacles.) Murtlap, they were funny creatures, and if you cut of their tentacles one would grow back. Peter had to have them once to try and heal a massive wound he had got from a nasty battle with the giants. She smiled, it would fix his hand, and hopefully make some of the scarring go away. She had put it in a bowl with some water and let it soak for a while so all of the juices would come into the water and then Harry could soak his hand in it. She had placed Harry's injured hand in the bowl, and his relief showed. She put a tentacle on the wound, making it heal even faster. Lucy had enjoyed all of her classes except for potions, History Of Magic and DADA. Even though she was good at them. Lucy's dream was not forgotten,but she did not have one like it again, the same could not be said for Harry who continually mumbled about locked doors and long corridors.

The Castle had been freezing, as winter has come early, something that Lucy did not like at all. One day at breakfast Harry looked like he hadn't even closed his eyes and he was very pale.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny's eyes were alarmed as she noticed Harry's face.

"Dreams." he mumbled. Ginny sighed. Lucy had also had a dream of locked doors and long dark corridors, although at the end she saw Jadis, trying to force her way through the door.

"Locked doors and corridors?" asked Hermione. She had looked up from her paper, usually her attention was turned away from these conversations as she thought that interpreting dreams is silly nonsense. But Lucy knew different and always pressured Harry to tell her more.

"Yes" replied both of them. Harry and Hermione looked up at her.

"I dreamt about it too." Said Lucy quietly.

"It was different though, this time a tall woman dressed in white was trying to open the locked door." Said Harry

Lucy smiled, she was comforted in the thought that Narnia wasn't in harm's way at the moment.

"That's Jadis, I am can't say I was surprised she wasn't in her ice wall." Lucy said, without realizing what she was saying. Lucy was so comfortable here, and the castle was so much like Cair, and lately things had been slipping out. They all gave Lucy quizzical looks and asked her what she was talking about but Lucy pretended to have not heard.

It was Friday and the day passed in the blink of an eye. Everything went as usual, except for when she spotted Treweleny, who approached her and said that she saw great pain in her future, and would probably die within the next 4-9 months. And that a thick blanket over her feet would be very good for her tonight. Lucy just went on her way, ignoring her. Hermione had said that she says things like that all the time. The teacher shouted over her shoulders at the last minute. "The thing that you have been dreading to happen has already happened." Lucy stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to believe her, Narnia had to be safe, otherwise she would be there now. But a voice in her head purred like the voice that had once said it "Things never happen the same way twice." Lucy felt a small tear fall down her face. It was just her luck that she then saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. When they asked her what was wrong she said the Treweleny had spoken to her, and she had a feeling it was true. Hermione shook her head in annoyance, Ron muttered that she was a nutter and Harry looked at her with understanding eyes. He too had been a subject of her prophesying and it had come true. (A/N talking about the one in the third year.)

Lucy and Harry were exhausted when they got to bed. But, there were no dreams tonight. Something in the back of Harry's mind nagged that this couldn't be good.

Lucy awoke late at night to feel something heavy standing on her legs. "Ahhhh!" she screamed, effectively waking up everyone in the Gryffindor house. Someone muttered 'lumos' Lucy guessed it was Hermione. Standing on Lucy's bed was a boy with Golden Hair, and in his arms was a mouse.

Okay, so you can all probably guess who is on Lucy's bed but that is all good!

This one is a bit shorter than usual...but the last one was super duper long!

Please, Please, Please comment! It realy helps me when you give me feedback!

:D

-Pandamoshi1


	6. C6- Strangers In The Night

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOT AT THE END! THERE IS QUITE A FEW THINGS THERE WHICH INVOLVE YOUR OPINION.**Sorry to be 'pushy' Read on...

All the girls screamed, and streamed down the stairs to get away from whatever had scared Lucy. The rest of the house had too left, remembering only too well about what happened that last time a Gryffindor had awoken screaming. (A/N talking about Sirius Black here guys) Ron and Harry, desperate to reach Lucy and Hermione made their way up the now slide stair case. They burst open the door and dragged the boy to the wall near the door where they pointed their alight wands at him. The mouse, who had been forgotten scampered under Lucy's bed. Lucy pulled on a dressing gown and ran over to Harry and Ron, who were now looking murderous, a strange boy appearing in a girls dormitory, with Voldemort on the loose, did not make the boys happy at all. Harry and Ron were just about to perform a 'pertrificus totalus' curse, to keep him still, when Lucy screamed for them to stop. Caspian, blinded by the light emitted by Harry and Ron's wands, could not see Lucy. Caspian, who had adjusted to the light, could now see the situation.

"S-s-sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." Caspian was stuttering out his apologies. Lucy, who had made her way to beside the trio, ran to hug Caspian, despite Harry and Ron's efforts to pull her back.

"Lucy!" he said, quite out of breath by the force of her hug. The mouse, who had came to his King's aid, and was not seen as usual, bowed low, "Your majesty, I apologies for our untimely arrival." Lucy blushed a deep crimson while the others looked wide-eyed around at each other, for they had never heard an animal talk, unless it was an animagus. Hermione, whispered into the stunned ones ears about how the mouse must be an animagus. Lucy hoped silently that they would over look the mouses' unknown slip of her status in Narnia.

Outside in the common room was the rest of Gryffindor, all of the girls were trapped in the common room, because of the slide stairs. Ginny fought her way up, desperate to join her brother and Hermione and Harry. After a hard minute or two she entered the room, and Ron grabbed her arms and pulled her behind him. No one else had spoken since Reepicheep (for that was his name) had spoken. They were all too confused. "Who are you?" Ron asked rudely. Caspian looked to Lucy first and was about to answer when Lucy blurted out hastily:

"Caspian, and Reep they are old friends of mine, they were with me before I got locked in that cupboard." Harry and Ron relaxed, in knowing that he was not a stranger.

"I am sorry, it was Aslan, I swear. " Caspian said. Lucy shot him an unhappy glance. Ginny forced her way out of behind Ron and left. They heard her shouting to the Gryffindors that Lucy had had a bad dream. And then returned, oushing them out of the room so that the other girls could go back to bed.

"We need to get them to Dumbledore" Lucy said. Harry ran out to get his cloak for Caspian and Reep. Caspian explained that he followed Lucy, to find her and ended up here. Reep had not said anything since his apology, he didn't want to upset Lucy, and although she didn't show it he knew that it was the wrong thing to say and that Lucy was not pleased, he had decided to not talk until told, like it was a council meeting. The common room was empty, the stairs had returned to normal, and Lucy took Caspian and Reep to the common room. Harry who had gone to get the cloak returned with the cloak, and Professor McGonagall entered, her nostrils flaring.

"Merlins Beard! You are all making so much noise, it's enough to wake up the castle." Harry hastily hid his cloak to avoid it being confiscated, but it was the wrong move, for Caspian and Reep were standing there, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. It wasn't that they didn't trust her, it was more that she was a bit more protective than Dumbledore and would not let this matter pass. She sighted Caspian and Reep.

"Please, professor, they are my friends, he came here just as I did." Lucy said, she did not want anyone to get in trouble.

"Well, you should see the headmaster." McGongall said and lead them to the office, giving them the password, before hurrying off to make sure that no one else had appeared. They went into the office, where Dumbledore was already awake.

"Good gracious! What are you all doing here at this time?"

Harry and Ron were about to explain but Lucy beat them to it.

"Caspian and Reep came, they just appeared."

"Ahh, it is the Caspian and Reepicheip from the little matter that we discussed, correct?"asked Dumbledore, not wanting to reveal Lucy's secret. Lucy nodded her head violently.

"I came to find all of you, are the others here as well?" Caspian directed his question at Lucy. Lucy shook her head. The portraits were pretending to snooze.

"Professor Black!" A portrait stopped snoozing and yawned, looking at Dumbledore.

"Tell Sirius that Caspian and Reep will be arriving at headquarters soon, and that he is to help Caspian to track down the other Pevensies." The man disappeared.

"Sirius will be glad of something to do" Remarked Harry.

"Wait! Where are they going?" Lucy cried in alarm.

"To Sirius's house." Replied Harry. The man reappeared and said that Sirius was very glad that he was expecting company. Dumbledore tapped an old boot and told Caspian and Reep to hold it, until Sirius came and told him to let go. Caspian said goodbye to a skeptical Lucy, and disappeared.

Hours later, after Lucy had been assured that Caspian and Reep were fine and that she would see them soon, Lucy and Hermione were back in bed, not yet asleep.

"Lucy, I didn't want to say anything in front of the boys, but, Reep, there was something odd about him, and what he said. He clearly wan't an animagus, lucky the boys didn't pick up on that."

"Thanks, for telling them that, Hermione." Lucy said, trying to direct the conversation away from Reep's reference to her status.

"Aren't you going to tell me who he really is?" Asked Hermione, her voice full of curiosity.

"No, it isn't safe for them, nor you." Lucy said, not wanting to say much.

"Caspian is cute, he must like you a lot if he came this far to see you." Hermione said suggestively, letting the topic of Reep drop.

"He does, you should of seen his face when he saw us, it was priceless." Lucy said

" Us?"

"My brothers and sister."

"So did you guys ever get together?"

"Aslan's mane no! Even if we did, it would never work, that has already been proven to us by my sister."

"You guys would be great together though! I can tell he likes you." Hermione said, ignoring Lucy's strange swear.

"Where he comes from, that doesn't mean anything, everyone looks at my family like that, you wouldn't get there unless you went there."

"Where does he come from anyway?"

"Uh, its a really small island not far of the cost of Iceland." Gosh, that was a bad lie, Lucy thought.

"Oh." Hermione left it, although her doubts in Lucy's geography were high.

Silence filled the room, and soon the gentle waves of the lake could just be heard over the girls steady breathing. But it wasn't long before another noise filled the room. The sound of Harry's screams, distant and loud, but nonetheless, the world had never heard screams like it before.

Like it? Don't Like It?

Tell me your thoughts.

Oh and since there isn't any relationships yet, I was thinking of who to put with who.

Tell me who you want with who, (from the options) and the one who gets the most votes WILL happen whether I agree or not. Can only vote for one couple once, but can vote for as many as you want. E.g "Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, Caspian and Susan". Kinda get what I mean? Don't "Harry and Hermione, Harrry and Hermione, Harry and Hermione." Cause that only counts as one. Any other suggestions I will take if I think that it wont effect the story line. Try to keep it opposite gender/sex (NO OFFENCE! I HAVE ABSOLOUTLY NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE!) It is just that for me personally it may be a tad hard to write as I just don't know how those sort of relationships work. So here are my prefered options (doesn't mean I ship them, i might say who I ship later.)

**Hermione** and Ron, Harry, Caspian, Fred or George

**Ron** and Hermione, Lavander, Susan or anyone else (Female)

**Harry** and Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Lavander, Susan or anyone else (Female)

**Caspian** and Susan, Ginny, Lucy, Hermione or anyone else (Female)

**Lucy** and Harry, Ron, Caspian, Fred, George

Sorry to all that ship Drarry, but I just don't think that will work at all in my story, and plus I would be absolutely HORRIBLE at writing it.

May or May not be back on until next wednesday, just my mum is very anti technology. Oh and if anyone wants to make a cover for this? PM me, I was kinda thinking along the lines of the Title and mabye a wardrobe or two different colored hands or like an hourglass, one with Hogwarts and the other half with Narnia. Or something you get what I mean...Okay bye people, I should finish ranting!

PLEASE PLEASE R AND R PLEASE IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME WHEN YOU DO! I MEAN LIKE SO MUCH HAVING YOUR FEEDBACK! AND WITH IT I CAN TAKE THE STORY IN THE DIRECTION THAT YOU WANT IT TO GO!

-PandaMoshi

p.s Sorry for the caps, just I wanted to grab you attention.


	7. C7- The Dream Of The Present

Caspian arrived with thud in a musty sitting room. A bloodcurdling scream coming from a woman echoed through the house,

"Mudbloods, blood traitors, and muggles in my house!"

Another huskier voice yelled at the screaming woman

"Shut up! Shut up!" There was the sound of fabric being pulled and the screaming stopped. A man emerged from a doorway in the room, he had black shaggy hair and was quite pale, and his face lit up when he saw Caspian, showing off the once present handsome features.

"Sorry about my mother, she uhh…doesn't like the people that come into the house very much." Caspian's eyes widened at the thought of people yelling at their mothers like that.

"She's dead, it is just her portrait." He sounded quite cheerful about his mother's death, but his face turned into a scowl when he mentioned the portrait. Caspian didn't like the sound of this man very much, so he turned the conversation away from this subject.

"I am Caspian, Lucy's… friend." Caspian didn't know what to call Lucy; they had been through a lot together, even if it hadn't been for a long time.

"Sirius, I haven't met the charming young lady yet, but my godson speaks most highly of her."

"Who is your godson?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Sirius was obviously expecting some kind of reaction, but Caspian didn't know who it was, he had heard the name Harry a couple of times during his short visit at Hogwarts though.

"I don't know him, but I may have seen him, black ruffled hair, glasses, scar?" Sirius nodded. Caspian had noticed the scar on Harry's forehead, he knew it had been there for years, and he didn't want to think about what caused that.

"So tell me Caspian, I want to know all about you and how you came to be here." Caspian was about to start when he remembered how Lucy had stopped him from explaining and how she didn't seem to trust them taking him alone, and how Lucy had changed some things in the story around.

"I am sorry sir, but I think I should wait for Lucy's permission to tell you." Caspian said, and he really was sorry, for he wanted this mess to be figured out.

Sirius only looked at Caspian very seriously.

"I can tell already that you are a very respectful young man." Sirius said, and he had never met someone so respectful in his life.

Lucy awoke to the sound of Harry's screams, if it weren't for her own dream she may not have noticed them at all. Alarmed she shook Hermione awake and together they ran to the dormitory. They came in to the sight of Harry retching and the other boys looking worriedly at him, even Seamus.

"Harry! What happened?" Ron asked worriedly, referring to Harry's dream.

"Ron, we need to take him to Dumbledore, this is information that the order can use." Hermione said, her brain was the only one that was truly working.

"He is just keeping up his act." Seamus said, rolling his eyes. Although everyone could tell that he was actually concerned.

Neville looked scared and was lost in his memories and said nothing except for: "Make it stop!"

"No! Ron we need to get to your dad, he needs help he is dying." Harry quickly sputtered out before taking deep breaths, trying to keep his vomiting under control.

Tears were streaming down Lucy's face, and she was sure she had once again witnessed the same dream as Harry. There had been a snake, and the witch, only she was very small. They had run down the dark corridor, the same one that Lucy had dreamt about long ago, and the one that Harry had lost so much sleep over. At the end there was the door, as usual, but there was something else there, a man who looked an awful lot like Ron, sat half asleep on a chair. Lucy watched from a distance as the snake attacked them man and how Jadis had cast silencing charms around the place.

"Harry is right, if that is your father Ron, than he needs help, he is getting closer to death every minute longer we spend wasting time!" With that Lucy picked up Harry with the assistance of Hermione who thought that either way they would end up going to Dumbledore. Ignoring Harry's attempts to let out the building vomit, Lucy and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office, while Ron ran ahead to open up the office.

They arrived, and Harry had managed to supress the vomit, but he was still sweating vigorously. "Sleep, it is something you never miss until you can't have it isn't it?" Remarked Dumbledore as they entered the room for the second time that night and dumped Harry on the sofa.

"I hope it isn't another stray person lost in the fringes of the magical worlds again." Dumbledore spotted Harry and his cheerful voice was lost.

"Tell me about the dream Harry." Harry told Dumbledore of the dream he had.

"I was in a corridor, one with no windows or doors, and there was a locked door, in front of it was a chair, and on that chair was Mr Weasly." Dumbledore's eyes widened, looking at the faces of every one present, although they purposefully skipped over Harry's.

"Then he was attacked, by a snake, he was dying." The Weasleys (who had come after Ron had shook them awake from their beds, worried that Harry's dream may have been him viewing the present) had fallen silent, in fact everyone had. Lucy spoke up; she knew that Harry wouldn't be able to continue his story.

"Jadis was there, she used silencing charms. Mr Weasly needs help, urgently; this is a time that I would use my cordial." This caused Dumbledore even more alarm, as he knew that Mr Weasly would be an inch from death. Everyone was processing what Lucy had said, and as much as they were worried for their father, they were also very confused about Lucy's knowledge of this event and her cordial. There was no sound except for Dumbledore's robe swishing around, talking to portraits and McGonagal.

"You will all be portkeying to Grimauld place, yes, Lucy and Hermione too, I will be seeing you in a few days." Dumbledore said, quickly. They grabbed hold of the boot and Ron supported Harry. The portkey swept them away, and for the second time that night, the portrait of Sirius' mother shouted itself hoarse.

Sorry about Sirius' choice of words. It doesn't sound like what he would say, but it is what I wanted him to say…but I am not J.K Rowling so I don't know how to get Sirius' words right. The other Pevensies will come not in the next chapter, but the chapter after, around the time where everyone goes to St. Mungos. I may update again today if I get a chance.

**Keep voting for ship names! Review and Rate! Please! **

I have had a cover made and will upload it the next time I have internet, as this internet is realy bad and it will take too long to download!

I have been thinking about starting another FanFic, so if anyone has any preferences as to what I do please say! I could do singles or crossovers or I could do a different story like a Percy Jackson or Hunger Games or something!


	8. C8- The Night After

Harry collapsed on the floor only to be caught by Sirius, who had come running into the room, with Caspian. Lucy almost followed his actions, but managed to stay upright, swaying violently from side to side. Caspian picked her up and laid her onto the couch, she could hear Ron closing the curtains of Sirius' mother's portrait.

"Lucy are you okay? You must need something." Caspian asked worried, although Harry was the clear priority.

"No, look after Harry." Lucy said swallowing back vomit, she was thinking of her dream, she had never seen such gore, even in battle. Harry's urgency had distracted her from what she had seen, but now that everything was quiet and settled, she could see it in even more detail. Caspian looked astounded. But, Lucy was not like other girls he thought to himself. He grabbed her and Harry a glass of water. He reached into his pocket, searching for what he hoped was still there, Lucy's cordial. He poured a drop into each cup and stirred it, giving it to Lucy and Harry. Lucy eyed the mix suspiciously, she had no intention of taking the cordial. But she drank it anyway, figuring that it would only do her good and that she might be able to take her mind off the dream or fall asleep.

"What is wrong with the water" Asked Sirius, concerned at Lucy's hesitation.

"A type of healing potion it is like the equivalent of alcohol and aspirin mixed together if you drank it." Said Lucy, half asleep.

"Thank merlin!" Harry said, taking the glass and drinking it in one gulp, he too had hesitated like Lucy, except he had no drank when Lucy had. Not long after he started closing his eyes for a few minutes. Lucy had fallen asleep, but everyone else was wide awake. Sirius called for Kreature, but he was nowhere to be found, so Sirius went to go get Butter Beer while Caspian carried the now asleep Lucy to a comfy bed. He was frustrated, at her, she had been of no help at all, and had only obsessed over her new found friends' problems. He said a quick goodnight before leaving and joining everyone downstairs, who were talking about the dream.

"I think Lucy had the same dream." Said Hermione quietly, earning lots of agreeing nods.

"Why would Lucy dream of something about your world, she should be dreaming of her worlds." Caspian said. He was frustrated. He had hoped for help, only to find Lucy completely confused and upset to see him, and he had not even been able to talk to her. Her own world was slipping into the hands of the witch, and all Lucy could do was dream was the same thing that other people (who were not Narnian ) were dreaming, when she should have been dreaming of Aslan and Narnia.

"Everything is going to be alright Caspian, don't worry about it." Said Sirius, he didn't understand what Caspian was thinking at all.

"The weird thing was that there was a small witch, dressed in white." Said Harry, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Lucy said her name was Jadis." Hermione pointed out, she never missed a thing.

"Wait, Jadis!" Caspian said, even more alarmed. He handed Harry a picture of her, which he happened to have on him.

"That is her, how do you know her?" Harry asked.

"You have to ask Lucy, she can tell you, she was there so she knows the story better than anyone else. She also knows Jadis better than anyone one else, since she seems that Lucy knows that Jadis won't hurt her if she isn't around Narnia. Coming here was a waste of time. What was I thinking that she would help, she didn't for 3000 years, why would she now!" Caspian said, releasing all of his anger at Lucy's lack of effort in a small rant. Lucy had woken up after her half hour power nap and had walked downstairs to hear what Caspian had said, she walked down and sat on the arm of Caspian's chair, talking directly to him, even though others could hear her.

"I am sorry Caspian, I will help you, but to help you, I need to help this world first, keeping our enemy in our world so she doesn't destroy other worlds is a priority to me, you will get it one day. Trust me, no one loves Narnia more than me, and you are a part of it. I won't leave you like I did the first time. Even if it was unintentional." Lucy said, squeezing Caspian's hand. She ran away to the bathroom to wipe her tears, she didn't want the others to think her weak, she also didn't want to draw any extra attention.

The bathroom door slammed open and there was the golden trio. Watching her try and hide her tears, she was unsuccessful.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" blurted out Ron.

Sniffling, Lucy replied "Nothing, Caspian just needed some reassurance, he is very stressed." She gave him a watery smile.

"Lucy, are you crying because of what he said?" asked Hermione in a quiet persuading voice. Lucy, who was giving in to it replied:

"It isn't him, in fact I am glad to see that Aslan hasn't totally forgotten me, it's what it means that he is here." Lucy said, realizing that Caspian had never told her why he came looking for her. She had inferred it had something to do with the witch.

"Lucy, we don't know what you mean, and if you tell us we can help you." Said Harry.

Lucy smiled, she knew the time was right, and that she needed help, at least until she could find her siblings, and if Jadis was joining forces with Voldermort, why shouldn't she join forces.

With a sigh she sat down and began her very long tale.

"Where to begin, I guess with Narnia, Narnia, is a wonderful place, full of joy and beauty, but like everything there is always wars and conflicts…."

And so Lucy continued on, with Sirius and Caspian listening in through the door.

Next couple of chaps the others will appear, according to my current very very rough plan that I quickly make up as I go in my head, they will come when everyone goes to St. Mungos. Most likely be in that chapter that they appear or else I will do another multiple POV chapter and include them... Sorry! I haven't heard of Sonic before! And thanks to Haylie for the cover! :)

Sorry that this was a bit of a filler thingy magigyy...

Soorrrry!


	9. C9- A letter, a talk and a search :)

**A/N AT BOTTOM, VOTING INFO, STORY IDEAS, THANKS AND OTHER STUFF THERE! PLEASE READ**

**Last chance for voting! Vote for couples, rate and review!**

For the most part, they were good listeners, even though Hermione kept interrupting with questions, which were all silenced by the boys, even sometimes Caspian and Sirius could be heard shushing her. After Lucy finished they all looked at her. Hermione's eyes were calculating, as if she was doing some mental calculations about Lucy's story. Harry's were filled with respect, and warmth. Ron's were filed with awe and had that look that people get when they hear something amazing. Sirius's (although they couldn't be seen) were filled with sadness and awe, and Caspian was smiling, his eyes full of love and respect as well.

"So, Jadis is working with Voldermort now." Ron said, worried, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Yes." Lucy replied, sadly.

"She has never mentioned you, in any of my dreams." Harry pointed out, wishing that it wasn't true, although he knew that Lucy would never lie.

"That's not important, what is important is that she can do things that we can't and she knows things, things that can destroy us like," Hermione said, "the deplora word." The last bit was pushed out forcefully, she being not willing to say the name of the thing that could destroy her world.

"What we need is to find her and alert the rest of the order, if you are ready to do that." Sirius said, coming into the room to put forth his thoughts.

"Lucy, I really do believe that Sirius is right, we need to inform as many people as possible, whilst not causing panic, to ensure that she is captured." Caspian put in.

"Contact Dumbledore and tell him to make people aware of her," and, taking out the picture of Jadis from Caspian's pocket, "attach this so that people can identify her." Lucy said, nodding.

They all shuffled downstairs, Harry lagging behind, worry and tiredness finally taking it's toll on his energy. Downstairs there was already a note waiting for them on the table:

_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum._

Sirius read the letter aloud.

"Still alive..." George said, coming down for the room where he had been sleeping in with his twin. "But that makes it sound like..." He need not finish the sentence. It sounded like Mr. Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Fred took the parchment and read it for himself, while everyone else sat around the table, including Ginny, who too was now sitting at the table, white faced, hoping that Mr. Weasley would make it. After a few hours of people sipping their butterbeers, who Sirius had given them all, the door burst open, and Mrs. Weasley entered. "He is going to be all right, we can see him later." Everyone suddenly became more happy and cheerful, and Sirius, after receiving no response for Kreature, started to make breakfast.

Pevensie POV

The wind whipped around their faces as the exited the train station, looking for Lucy, with desperation. They searched for hours, asking people if they had seen her. They hardly noticed the strange new things that they had never seen before. It was well past 6 at night, when Peter pointed out something that shocked them all. In the mists of the dark, falling snow there was a movement, and then five figures emerged, four pointed wands at them, and the fifth held a silvery cloak.

**A/N**

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Sorry it has been so long, I was meaning to update on Friday, but my friend asked me to come with her to a basketball game where she was singing the National Anthem XD !**

**Anyways, my weekend was backed up and stuff, so I only got to updating now :/**

******Short, I know, but I was stuck for ideas, it was kinda a filler... but in another point the time has finally come! The other Pevensie's are now featured! Woot Woot!**

**Thanks to everyone who comments! I love you all! **

**Still considering writing another story, tell me what you would like me to do! I googled Sonic, and I have seen him but I don't know anything about him, the story line, the other characters etc. Sorry!**

**Oh, and anyone want me to read their story? I would be happy to, just tell me the name of it and I shall do so! :)**

**Last chance to vote for couples! Currently the couples are Harry and Lucy, Ginny and Edmund, Ron and Hermione and Caspian and Susan. Here is all of the information needed to vote: **

Tell me who you want with who, (from the options) and the one who gets the most votes WILL happen whether I agree or not. Can only vote for one couple once, but can vote for as many as you want. E.g "Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, Caspian and Susan". Kinda get what I mean? Don't "Harry and Hermione, Harrry and Hermione, Harry and Hermione." Cause that only counts as one. Any other suggestions I will take if I think that it wont effect the story line. Try to keep it opposite gender/sex (NO OFFENCE! I HAVE ABSOLOUTLY NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE!) It is just that for me personally it may be a tad hard to write as I just don't know how those sort of relationships work. So here are my prefered options (doesn't mean I ship them, i might say who I ship later.)

**Hermione** and Ron, Harry, Caspian, Fred or George

**Ron** and Hermione, Lavander, Susan or anyone else (Female)

**Harry** and Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Lavander, Susan or anyone else (Female)

**Caspian** and Susan, Ginny, Lucy, Hermione or anyone else (Female)

**Lucy** and Harry, Ron, Caspian, Fred, George

Sorry to all that ship Drarry, but I just don't think that will work at all in my story, and plus I would be absolutely HORRIBLE at writing it.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, COMMENTS, AND GIVES ME SUGGESTIONS IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**P.S**

**Cover By: Haylie, she is excellent at them!**

**I am not J.K. Rowling or C. , or Haylie!**

**Until I write again, (which may or may not be tommoro) have an excellent time!**


	10. 10- The People In The Snow and a A:N

"I am going down to the tea room, anyone else coming?" Asked George as he got up from his chair and exited the room, avoiding the fight that was about to happen due to 's curiosity.

Everyone else got up, and went down to the tea room, eager to avoid it as well. Caspian and George stood around the tiny table making everyone tea. Caspian looked up and out into the window. It was snowing, according to Harry it was an early winter. At this Lucy had looked very worried and Caspian had spent a while re-assuring her that the witch couldn't possibly be in England. In the darkness he could see three shapes, walking around calling out for someone. They came closer and closer towards the window still looking around, lost. The girl looked right at Caspian, wearing a grey skirt and red jumper, her black hair was tied back into a single braid. He blinked a few times, looking at her. Never looking away, for fear that she would disappear, he shook Lucy's arm and pointed at the girl, everyone in the room following his finger. Lucy gasped.

"Susan." She breathed, she noticed the others as well. A smile light up her face. Five figures emerged, four had wands, and they were pointed at them, the fifth, a tall women held a cloak, which Harry recognized as a invisibility cloak, although nowhere as grand as his own. Lucy's hair whipped Harry and Caspian's face, as she ran out of the caused everyone to abandon their tea, draw their wands and follow Lucy out into the snowing courtyard, where they stood in the dark, watching Susan's fear spread across her body, Edmund tense up at the person holding the cloak, and Peter's face turn a nice shade of red in fury and anger at the threatening people.

**A/N**

**It's been ages since I updated! **

**Well I am super duper sorry! **

**And I am even more sorry that this was a short chapter I have been really busy latly, everyone seems to want and need me with them! Anyone else experience this?**

**Last chance to vote as in the next chapter (which I promise will be long) the Pevensie's will be more brought in and have lines, feelings shown etc. for voting information see the last chapter's author note.**

**Keep commenting and rating! It makes my day when I get them! :)**

**If you want to have Haylie Myers make you a cover PM her! She is really good at them! :)**

**I will try my best to update again tomoz but, no promises... sorry! **

**Enjoy the rest of your day!**

**P.S **

**New story ideas?**

**Stories's to read? **

**Vote for couples?**

**Thankyou :D**

**-Pandamoshi1**


	11. 11-The Battle of the snowing courtyard

Edmund POV

For a while Edmund had felt as if someone had been watching us as we searched for Lucy. He had little hope that they would find her again. He remember feeling her little hand squeeze his just before they reached the train station, she had scream for help and her sweaty fingers had slip from his. It wasn't until he had arrived back at the train station that he was able to tell Peter and Susan. He knew that she was pulled away because Aslan had wanted her to be somewhere else. He had attempted to explain his thoughts to Peter and Susan but they had quickly dismissed him and continued to look for her, and he never wanted her to stop looking.

His back hit the wall, he couldn't go any further back. His hand groped for his sisters, he could feel her shake in his hands. The four people with the sticks advanced on them. Edmund wasn't worried about the fifth, _it_ seemed pretty harmless. Edmund looked up to check on the fifth, he met the eyes of a tall women that Edmund recognized.

"Edmund, Susan, Peter. It's nice to see you all again." She greeted them, then she turned, her stone cold eyes looking into the shadows where Edmund could just make out a group of figures. "It is nice to see you as well Lucy, although I think that your siblings would be interested in seeing you."

Lucy POV

Lucy watched her siblings back up against the stone wall. The men, that they now recognized as death eaters advanced on them. The women, that Lucy had whisper screamed her name to the others, spoke.

"Edmund, Susan, Peter. It's nice to see you all again." She turned, her stone cold eyes looking straight at Lucy, ignoring the others. "It is nice to see you as well Lucy, although I think that your siblings would be interested in seeing you." Lucy was valiant, she was Lucy the valiant. Her logical sense screamed at her to not go out, sit at the side lines and attack when the moment comes, but Lucy did what her intuition told her, she always did.

Lucy stepped out into the pool of light created by the street lamps. Standing tall, Lucy spoke out into the silent night, her voice hitting each and every pebble on the footpath and reaching the tops of every building.

"I wish I could say the same Jadis, but your presence isn't exactly a welcoming sight."

Harry POV

Lucy stepped out from the shadows and into the light. Her voice rang out, it was powerful and Lucy didn't look the least afraid.

"I wish I could say the same Jadis, but your presence isn't exactly a welcoming sight." She said.

'Oh so this is Jadis!' Thought Harry. Jadis didn't look offended at all. She had skipped over Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Caspian and Ginny when she had sought out Lucy, she clearly didn't think much of them. Harry gestured for everyone to get their wands ready, except for Caspian who took a throwing knife out of his sock.

"I have a bone to pick with you four, well you see, you stopped me from taking the throne of Narnia, and I have to remove you from it. The only way to do that is..." She left the sentence hanging.

Peter took a step forward, grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her to behind him, stepping in front of Susan and Edmund as well.

"Not going to happen Jadis." Peter growled.

"Stupify!" Screamed four voices at once, targeting the death eaters. Ginny, who Lucy had rubbed onto, went for Jadis, screaming:

"Petrificous Totalous!" Soon the thick, winter air was filled with screams and flashes of light. Two death eaters were unconscious and the third had disappeared, the fifth unmasked. Jadis kept fighting, unfazed by Ginny's efforts. The mask-less death eater was now unconscious.

"This isn't the last you will see of me children, I intended to have the blood of the royal Pevensies spilled upon the stone table, and the blood of you wizards spread across the floor as Voldermort leaves you to die. I will leave you, Telmar traitor to the people that you betrayed."

"Go back to charm where you can wallow in your self pity in silence." Screamed Lucy. Jadis disappeared, taking with her the unconscious death eaters.

The snow had increased, fueled by the battle that had just taken place.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Peter, Susan, Edmund." Lucy introduced everyone.

"Susan." Caspian said, rushing over to aid her with her deep gash that was on her forehead. The others, who also held various injuries limped back into , past the desk that was now unattended and into Mr Weasleys room.

"Where in earth have you all been?" Mrs Weasley screamed. She stopped short what was looking to be a promising rant of worry when she noticed the injury's and the new people.

"What happened?" Mad Eye said, noticing the wounds as well.

"Long story." Harry breathed as he lowered Ginny into a chair, who had twisted her ankle. Caspian was dabbing a cloth along Susan's gash along her brow, his other hand holding hers as she resisted the need to cry out in pain.

"The story isn't the important thing. We need to inform Dumbledore right away, Jadis is here, and she is working with Voldermort." Lucy said grimly.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello! Updated sooner than expected, although it isn't very long I will try and update it again tomoro, but...as always no promises.**

**So the pairings are as follows:**

**Harry and Lucy**

**Ron and Hermione**

**Caspian and Susan**

**Ginny and Edmund**

**If anyone wants to vote for the other people that will feature later like Neville, Luna etc. you know what to do!**

**Thank you to all that reads, comments and rates! Than you to Haylie Myers for the cover, PM her if you want her to do a cover for you. J. owns Harry Potter and her settings,characters and plots. C. owns Narnia, characters and plots. I never do this! **

**Anyways, thanks! XD**

**-Pandamoshi1**


	12. 12- Tell us!

**Disclaimer: Despite my lack of doing this, I am not slowly trying to own Narnia or/and Harry Potter, their respective authors own them (C.S Lewis and Harry Potter), and even if I was trying to own them I would have to do a much better job as I make absolutely no money from it.**

The snow white wings of Hedwig flapped through the window, in her beak was Lucy's letter, that despite the swiftness was still neat. It had been brief, there was no time to waste on details and she was sure that a full scale order meeting would be in action in less than 24-hours. Her narrow cursive writing said this:

_Jadis back, has plan with Voldermort, was a fight almost killed, siblings with us now, all safe, doing well._

_-Lucy, Queen of Narnia,._

The last part was unnecessary but she wanted to know that it was her.

Chairs had been brought in for everyone to sit on, Ginny's ankle was propped up on a chair, resting with Harry holding some ice in place. Susan's gash had been cleansed and there was now a band aid covering her upper forehead. Caspian kept glancing worriedly at it. The healers did not have time to properly heal these minor things. A hot butter beer was in each persons hand, except for Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, who were still death glaring each other. The story had been told, while Lucy was writing the letter, and it had been re-told by each and every person, the scene deeply etched into everyone's brains. There was no use, the witch and death eaters had been careful and let nothing slip. Harry's scar was burning, and you could see the pain on his face.

Harry made yet another face and Ron and Hermione could not stand it anymore. They both shouted at him at once.

"Harry, you need to stop letting him in! Dumbledore told you to close your mind."

"What happening? Cough it up, not all of us can see it."

Hermione was in fact correct, Dumbledore had told him to close off his mind, and made sure that Hermione would hear it, he was banking on her obedience.

"Harry?" Ginny prompted.

"He is upset, he wanted the Pevensies, and knows he knows that we know about him and Jadis." Harry said, feeling the strand cold feelings that were Voldermorts.

"What do you see Harry, tell us," Lucy smiled at Harry, the kind of smile she would give to reassure someone when she was coaxing information out of them. "This could tell us where he is, where she is, we could end it now. A smell, a sound, an ornament, a piece of clothing. Tell us, look deep Harry." She continued, her voice a low whisper, but everyone clung to every word.

Harry shook his head, closing his eyes. Lucy smiled, and continued on.

"Tell us Harry, tell us what you see, tell us what you smell, tell us what you hear, tell us Harry." Her whisper low, they were only a few inches apart now, and Lucy could feel Harry's too fast breath on her face.

"In a dark room, they are sitting at a long table, there is a lot of snake related things, but it is all glossy black and silver. The room is big, Jadis lookes upset." The image of the room was fading and Harry's mind was stretching to remember, to grasp onto anything. Soon it was nothing but a blurry black room with a table, two figures talking in low voices.

A blaze lit up the room, all heads turned to face it. A feather, a vibrant gold and red, sat onto a folded piece of parchment. It was addressed to no one. The parchment held five words.

_4:00, Dinning room, tonight, everyone_

Everyone looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:00 now. Everyone jumped up, except Ginny, who remained sitting due to her ankle.

"We better get going then if I am to make the meeting." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't kid yourself, my family is attending to, without us this meeting is pointless." Lucy said, immediatley catching onto Mrs. Weasleys pro noun, she looked reluctant but nodded.

"We are coming too." Hermione said, gesturing to Harry, Ron and Caspian.

"We are of age, we are allowed to join, we are too." Put in George

"Mum, they will tell me everything if I don't attend." Ginny said, quickly calculating that she was right.

After many protests and a huff or two, agreed.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"What's wrong."

"Ronald."

"Ron!"

"Ron are you okay?"

Everyone looked worriedly at Ron.

"I just realised, Snape will be there." Ron said

Everyone laughed, except for Mrs. Weasley, who scolded Ron.

"Let's go home." said, and after goodbyes everyone walked out the door into the snow.

* * *

**Hello! Been a while, but I was sick over the weekedn, its called ATT (Addicted to T.V) ;P**

**A filler, I didn't quite know what to put there.**

**In response to:**

_**Guest: Thankyou! I have greatly considered with what you have said and I don't want to make things complicated, I will just gradually change because I quite agree with you. If you noticed I had Harry looking after Ginny, although there was that little Harry/Lucy moment.**_

_**Raina(Guest): I haven't really decided yet, but I would not object to that, it all depends on how the story goes. Unless I find someone easier and better to use than yes.**_

**Thankyou to all comments and everything else you amazing people do!**

**Pandamoshi1**


End file.
